Shugo Chara Brigade!
by Ran.Sato
Summary: What if Haruhi and the others had Shugo Charas?
1. Chapter 1

"What the..." Haruhi poked the 'egg' that sat on her bed. Shrugging, she put it into her schoolbag. Little did she know, that in four other houses the exact same thing was happening.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kyon! Koizumi!" Haruhi pointed at the two who sat playing cards in their normal seats. "Pay attention!" she hopped up on the chair by the computer and pointed to... Well, nothing in particular. "The SOS Brigade is here to solve a mystery!"

"-For once." Kyon added boredly. Haruhi growled at him before jumping off the chair and writing on the white board.

_Squeak squeak_

She flipped the white board to show everyone what was written.

_The Mystery of The Mysterious Egg_

Although it was upside-down, everyone read it fine. Haruhi went to her bag and pulled out a yellow egg with silver designs on it. "Everyone, I found thins in my bed thes morning and I wanna know what it is. So, all of us are gonna- What's with those looks?" She watched everyone pull out an egg simalar to her own. She laughed.

"So, this applies to everyone!" She mused, she tapped her head in thought. "Does anyone have any idea of what this is?" She asked, tossing the egg around in her hands. Everyone shook their heads in turn. She threw the egg up in the air and let it drop.

"Hey! Stop it!" A voice said, and Haruhi stared at the egg.

_**D-did it just... Speak?**_

"What?" Haruhi knealt down and stared at her 'egg'. She poked it and it cracked open.

"What did I just say?!" Someone said... A small figure rubbed the back of it's neck.

Haruhi stared at the figure.

Mikuru fainted.

Kyon banged his head on the desk.

Yuki read her book.

And Koizumi? He smiled.

_________________________________________

**Ran: D'ya think I should continue? Can you guys give me ideas on what Nagato, Haruhi, Mikuru, Kyon and Itsuki's Shugo Chara's will be? And, WHOEVER SAYS 'Koizumi's one should be one that doesn't want him to be gay, LOL!' WILL BE PUNISHED!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What... What are you?" Haruhi asked, staring at the figure. The small person smiled.

"Why, Haruhi-chan, I'm Kiran, your would-be-self!" She twirled around, showing off her cute robe. She looked around the room, and floated over to Koizumi, and sat on his shoulder. "Koizumi-kun..." She whispered the rest. He nodded and turned to Haruhi.

"Suzumiya-san, or should I say... Kami-sama?" He watched an aura of 'God-knows-what' surrounded her.

"Kami-sama? More like... SUPREME RULER! COMMANDER OF ALL!" She scratched out 'Brigade Leader' and wrote 'SUPREME LEADER OF ALL THAT IS GOOD' instead. She laughed maniacly. Kyon stared at her with disbelief. She suddenly stopped, and she dropped to the floor. "What... Just happened?" She asked Kiran. Kiran smiled.

"You just had a 'character-change'. You wish to be a God, so that's your would-be self." She shrugged. Haruhi blushed and pointed to Mirkuru's egg.

"What's Mikuru-chan's?" She inquired, and Kiran shrugged.

"Until she wakes up, I do-"

_Rattle_

"Bing, bang, boom! Yo guys!" A small, boy-like figure smirked. Everyone stared at her. Her red hair was short and spikey, and she wore pilot's goggles on her head. "I'm Tomo, Mikuru's would-be self! I'm confident and collected! Unlike her!" Mikuru blushed. She spotted Kiran. "Hey, who are you?" She pointed at Kiran.

"I'm Kiran! Haruhi-chan's Shugo Ch-"

_Rattle_

"Who NOW?!" Haruhi demanded and Koizumi pointed at Kyon. ANOTHER one came out. He was quite cute. Haruhi looked at Kyon, then to the little person.

"Yo! I'm Hikaru, Kyon's desire to be more lovey-dovey!" Kyon blushed and quickly grabbed the little character to shut him up. Haruhi looked around the room. Koizumi and Yuki... She-

_Rattle_

Ah, there was Koizumi-kun's one. She watched it hop out from it's egg and float into the air. Like it's owner, it was really handsome.

"Hey, I'm Ryou, Itsuki's desire to be more... What's the word... Well, more himself. Natural, assertive..." He sported a black sleaveless coat, with a white vest and jeans. He smiled at everyone."Nice to meet you all!"

Kiran, Tomo and Hikaru all went over to greet him when-

_Rattle_

Yuki.

She watched the egg explode and a figure emerge. "Hello! I'm Kazuha!" A high-pitched, utterly cute voice said. Everyone turned their attention to the small, adorable Kazuha, who shyly smiled at them. "I'm Yuki-chan's desire to be more emotional..." Ryou smirked.

"Look at the cutesy widdle girl..." He teased and Kazuha snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CUTESY YOU BA-" She ran around the room, chasing Ryou, who easily dodged her attacks. He landed on Koizumi's head and pulled a face at her before turning to Haruhi and the others.

"So there's Kiran, Tomo, Ryou, Hikaru and Kazuha..." She pointed at each one respectivly. She smirked. "Meeting dismissed, meet here tomorrow quickly!" She ordered, running out the room with Kiran. They all said their goobye's, before heading home to learn about their new 'friends'.

________THE NEXT DAY_________

"How could Haruhi say to meet here 'quickly', when she's ten minutes late?" Kyon mumbled, and Koizumi shrugged. Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Haruhi, one arm out of veiw... What was she holding?

"Sorry I'm late!" Haruhi shouted, before dragging someone into the room. "It took me a while to 'find' her."

A girl with long, dark brown hair stood in the doorway, with a smile on her face. She looked normal, but there was-

"Her name is..." Haruhi gestued to the girl, who smiled.

"Sato Ran, but you can call me Ran-chan." She said politely. Haruhi nodded.

"This is the SOS-Brigade! I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, the chief and there are members, number one, two, three and four... And incidently, you're the fifth one!" Why did this seem familiar? "Everyone get along now!"

"I have no problem with joining, but what does this club do?" She asked. Haruhi grinned.

"I'll tell you just what activities the SOS Brigade engages in."She grinned wider. "That would be... Find aliens, time travellers and ESPers and have fun with them!"

Kyon pulled a face. Why was this so familiar?!

"I see, just as one would expect from Suzumiya-san... Very well. I shall join." She said, "I hope to have a pleasant experience with everyone."

Kyon's eyes widened. Koizumi. He was sat there, staring at Ran like he...

Like he...

Knew...

Her...

"Why haven't I noticed you before?" Haruhi asked. Ran smirked.

"I'm a transfer student." She said, never once losing her smile/smirk. Haruhi laughed.

"A 'mysterious transfer student'? A bonus!" Ran brushed the hair out of her eyes. Kyon had to admit, she was pretty, but there was something about her.

"Why is she here?" He asked Haruhi who tapped her head.

"Oh, that's right. She has a thing like us too." She looked at Ran, who looked over her shoulder.

"Miyuki? Come on in." She ordered coolly, and a small figure floated into the room. "This is the SOS brigade. I'll be joining them." Miyuki nodded at them, before leaving the room again. Everyone watched her leave and for a while, nobody said anything.

"Kyon-kun? You dropped something." Ran's voice called. She placed a piece of paper into his hand and winked at him. He read the note.

_Wait a while after everyone leaves, _

_Meet me in here!_

_Ran-chan_

_^.^_

He sighed and nodded at her.

_______________END OF THE MEETING!_____________

"See ya Nagato." Kyon waved at the alien. Now it was just him, Ran and... Koizumi? What was he here for?

"Kyon-kun?" Ran broke him out of his thoughts. He watched her sit on the desk and give him a look. A serious one. The smile stayed on her mouth though. "Can you guess what I'm about to tell you?" She asked.

"N-No..." He watched her kick her legs, back and forth. She giggled.

"Well, let me give you a hint? It's only fair, ne, Koizumii-kun?" She looked at the ESPer, who was standing next to her, arms crossed, with the same smile on his face.

"Right, Ran-chan." Ran-_chan?_ Since when did he adress people without '-san'? She stared into Kyon's eyes.

"It has something to do with Suzumiya..." She hinted. He sighed.

"You're... One of him?" He pointed at Koizumi.

"An ESPer? Percisely." She flicked the bangs out of her eyes. "I have transfered into your school to watch over Suzumiya-san, like Koizumi-kun." She hopped off the table and stood next to Koizumi. "Think of me as an... Aid, to Koizumi-kun." She smiled. Kyon held the bridge of his nose.

"You're an ESPer, like him, and you feel it's neccesary to tell me this... Why?" She picked up her bag and walked over to Kyon, whispering in his ear.

"--Because everyone likes an ESPer.--" She breathed, walking out the door. She turned back to Koizumi. "Yo, can you give me the key?" Koizumi tossed her a key and she caught it before winking at him. Kyon's blush faded.

"What key?" He asked suspiciously. Koizumi stretched.

"The one to our apartment of course." He said it as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. Kyon's eyes widened again.

"You..."

"-Share an apartment with Ran-chan?" He finished, turning the door handle, "Of course. 'The Orginaization' wants us to live in the same apartment complex. Ran-chan and I simply share one, as we've known eachother for a while." And with that, he walked out the room, slamming the door behind him. Leaving an embarassed Kyon.

"Ne, Kyon? What's up?" A small voice inquired. Kyon looked to see a worried Hikaru in front of him. He sighed.

"It's... Nothing, Hikaru... Nothing..."

___________________THE NEXT DAY~!___________________

"Everyone! Ran-chan's gonna explain what out little 'peolpe' are! So shut up and listen!" Haruhi announced. Ran smiled.

"Those little 'people' are called 'Shugo Charas', or 'Guardian Characters'. They are born from our desires to be something we are not, a would-be self. On that note, at anytime, you might 'Character Change', meaning you will say something completly out of character. Also, when you use 120 percent of your 'Shugo Chara's' Powers, you will 'Chara-nari', or 'Chara-change'. You will undergo a 'Character Transformation' and you will turn into your would be self. You have symbols, according to you 'Shugo Chara'. For instance. Kiran, Haruhi-chan's wish to be more God-like, A halo. Tomo, Mikuru-chan's wish to be more confident, pilot's goggles. Hikaru, Kyon-kun's wish to be more romantic, and although it sounds cheesy, a bow and arrow, symbolising the one that Cupid , emotional, a tiger. And finally, last but not least, Ryou, Itsuki-kun's desire to be more natural. A leaf. You can tell if someone's 'Character-changed because an item on their body will turn the colour of their symbol." She sighed and crossed her arms. "There, I'm done." Haruhi smirked. She pulled out an orange cloth and wrote 'Deputy Chief #2' on it. She handed it to Ran.

"Ran-chan, I am pleased to announce that you are now 'Deputy Chief' like Koizumi-kun." She placed the armband into Ran's hand. Ran looked at Kyon and mimicked the expression Koizumi gave him when the same thing happened it. Haruhi eye's widened.

"Hey, Ran-chan~?" She said sweetly. Ran turned her head to her.

"Yes, Suzumiya-san?" She smiled again. Haruhi looked at Ran before answering.

"You are pretty... Right~?" She pointed to Ran. Ran blushed. "Do you like maids?"

Koizumi and Kyon took their leaves before they got trapped.


End file.
